1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a table top, more particularly to a table top with at least one pre-mounted fastening member and to a process of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/411,197 discloses a table top with a multi-layered structure, which includes a plurality of first decorative members, a mesh layer, a cured binder, a support plate, and a plurality of second decorative members. The first decorative members cooperate with the second decorative members to provide a stereo visual effect. The multi-layered structure reinforces the connection between each layer and the overall structural strength of the table top.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional table is shown to include a table top 21 and a plurality of table legs 22. An annular member 24 is provided on top of the table legs 22 and is fastened to the table legs 22 with the use of screw members 23. The table top 21 is then adhered to the annular member 24 so as to complete the conventional table.
It is noted that the aforesaid process for constructing the conventional table is costly and time-consuming. Therefore, it is desired to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.